the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Night Fury
The Great Night Fury is a legendary giant Night Fury that resides inside a cave on Night Fury Topia. and is the guardian of the Island. Backstory The Great Night Fury is the only giant Night Fury of the Night Fury family. When the Night Furies first came, he was the odd one out due to his multi-colored wings, and he was made fun of, but then he soon he earned their respect when he fought a gang of ruthless pirates that was trying to steal their hoard. He soon suggested that they find a new home, so they found a lone island out at sea and began to form a new colony which they named "Night Fury Topia", and the Night Furies decided to make The GNF their guardian since he protected their old home. Then as years passed, the Night Fury began to grow big and then soon he began to grow bigger than all other Night Furies, till he was bigger than a Bewilderbeast! Then the current ruler of the colony decided to name him, "The Great Night Fury." Many more years passed, and The GNF was busy scouting for more treasures to add to his hoard when he came across a odd shaped object on a shoreline, but he took a closer look, he was surprised to find it was Emperor Rukai's Legendary Solarsaber! So he then took it back to his cave to keep it in safe keeping from falling into the wrong hands. When he arrived back at his cave, he put the Saber inside a chest. And then he remained inside his cave for 700 years. Bio Personality The GNF is shown to be quite a gentle giant despite his huge size. He is very kind and generous. He also displays selflessness when he puts others lives before his own. But he won't go overboard in some cases. He also has a good respect for equines. Appearance The Great Night Fury is the biggest Night Fury ever, he's ever bigger than a Bewilderbeast. He has black scales with small light grey accents, while his wings and tail fins black with a mixture of light grey and midnight blue. Skills and Abilities Intelligence: The GNF is extremely intelligent, and can come up with plans of how to solve any difficult situation. And he also knows some handy fighting skills, like misdirecting his enemies to a different location as he ambushes them from behind or the sidelines or pretending to be defeated so he can then ambush his enemies. He also knows techniques to use his enemies' own firepower against them. Speed and Acrobatics: He is the fastest flier among the Dragons, and he can make tight turns and fly into spots at great break neck speeds. Strength: The GNF has shown to be very strong for a Dragon of his size, as he has been seen defeating Dragons bigger then him, such as Red Deaths and Bewilderbeasts. He has been seen carrying heavy objects, such as boulders and barrels with his front legs. He is also strong enough to pick up Tirek by the tail and send him flying into huge boulders 40 feet away. As a Strike-class Dragon, he has a vice-like jaw that can exert great force. Endurance and Stamina: The GNF can fly longer than any other Dragon at least bit longer. He's also been shown to be immune to bullets, lasers, rockets, and dark magic, due to how thick his scales are and his great size. (however, according to some, they believe that he's a God in disguise but this is just a theory) Retractable Teeth: As a Night Fury, The GNF has the ability to retract his teeth. This unique trait can make him appear to be toothless. Senses: He is shown to have an uncannily great sense of hearing. He is able to hear long distance gun fire or any incoming attack. This good sense of hearing plays into his ability to use a sonar. He also seems to have the ability of night vision. Stealth and Camouflage: The GNF's black and blue scales and extreme speed make him hard to notice, especially at night. Plasma Blast: The GNF is also able to shoot several forms of fire. His signature attack is dive bombing where he dives at great speed and then fires a precise and very powerful blast. It is strong enough to destroy a catapult and even knock down the Bewilderbeast or Tirek while making the ground shake a little and sending slight but noticeable shock-wave. He can also weaken his blasts enough to use them for non-violent purposes (like knocking people out of trees). 'Titan Wing/Alpha Mode: ' The GNF is able to "charge" himself in some way, it gives him more strength, stronger fire with seemingly no limit, and the ability to not only withstand an Alpha's control, but command other dragons as well. This also gave him the more menacing look, with back, nose and mouth glowing blue color similar to his fire, probably because of amount and strength of this fire inside The GNF. This gave him the ability to challenge the Alpha and stand his own against it. It also gave the Night Fury species to become an Alpha Species, enhancing the power of Toothless made him able to defeat previous big dragons, and even kill Tirek. Trivia * The Great Night Fury makes his appearance in The Legend of The Great Night Fury. * Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Night Fury Category:Giant Dragons Category:Legendary Characters Category:Strike Class Dragons Category:Gentle Giants